Email
by Noxialis
Summary: - Tooru/Yuujirou - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Years after high school, Yuujirou gets an email from Tooru.


**Title:** E-mail

**Pairing:** Tooru/Yuujirou

**Summary:** Years after their time spent as Princesses, Yuujirou gets an email from Tooru, containing a shocking but not unwelcome picture.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

It had been years since they had all seen each other last. The three Princesses had went their separate ways after high school, though they kept in touch through emails and phone calls. Yuujirou found himself in college and playing soccer on the side. He was just leaving the campus grounds after a friendly game, cell phone in one hand while his other hand held onto his bag.

He was texting a message back to Mikoto, teasing him about his worries about proposing to Megumi. Not that he had anything to worry about, since there was no way Megumi would say no, but there was a matter of principle that told him that Mikoto needed a bit of ribbing before he manned up enough to ask her. His fingers finished his message and sent it, then snapped his phone closed and tucked it into his pocket, walking up to the bus stop in time for his ride.

He sat down on the bus, fanning himself with his t-shirt, still warm from the match, when his phone started vibrating. He grinned and dug into his pocket, expecting some loud message from Mikoto telling him to stop teasing him, but he saw that the message was from Tooru. His smile softened and he happily opened the message, noting that there was an image attached.

'_Hope to see you soon.'_

Yuujirou blinked at the short and confusing message, then opened the attached image, his face suddenly burning bright red. Tooru had gotten someone else to take the picture, so his entire body was filling the screen. He had obviously been growing out his hair, because the silky strands of blue hair reached his chest and curled in ever so slightly, framing his face that still looked young, at least through the pixels of his cell phone. But even more shocking was the black and white frilly Gothic Lolita dress he was sporting, something so reminiscent of their Princess days.

Yuujirou had forgotten how beautiful Tooru looked, and girl's clothing still suited him as well as it did back in their first year at Fujimori. He willed his cheeks to calm down and glanced around the bus, making sure no one was staring. The coast clear, Yuujirou looked back at the picture with a calmer head, and noticed the scenery around Tooru was a rather familiar place. It was the place the two of them had gone to when it was Yuujirou's birthday in the hopes of picking up some girls.

Tooru had left the city after high school, his college plans outside of their city, but Yuujirou stayed, not having any particular idea of what he wanted to do. But if Tooru had taken the picture there, then that would mean that he was there, in the city, wearing a dress.

Yuujirou immediately jumped up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and stuffing his phone back in his pocket. The next stop on the bus was close to that area, and Yuujirou practically leapt off once the bus had stopped. He jogged through the streets, eyes scanning the crowd for that telltale head of blue hair.

He had no idea if Tooru was still there, but he had to try and see the other boy again. He was always closest to Tooru, and he really hadn't wanted the boy to leave, but it was college and they would all be going their separate ways anyway, so he had to at least support Tooru's goals.

He saw him then, a blue-haired beauty surrounded by guys. Yuujirou slowed down, seeing that Tooru was easily able to hold them off with well-placed words and a queen's smile. He smirked at the poor saps who thought they had a chance and easily slipped in through their ranks.

"Why, hello there, pretty lady." He said, smooth as he could, smirk broadening as Tooru saw him. The other man's face brightened up and the queen's smile was swiftly replaced by a wide grin.

"Yuujirou!" he said merrily, hopping forwards and grabbing Yuujirou's hand. The men around them wore identical expressions of disappointment and backed off. Yuujirou tried to will the red off his cheeks, though it was a little harder when Tooru was right there beside him, hand firmly gripping his. He did manage to get it down to a light pink colour.

"Oh, Tooru," Yuujirou said, flashing the dress-clad man a smooth grin. "If I had known you were coming, I would have dressed up too."

Tooru gave a slightly devious smile, but laughed it off and clung tighter to Yuujirou. "I'm glad you got my message."

"So am I." Yuujirou said, still nervous and embarrassed, but relaxing a little every second he felt Tooru's warmth through his hand. "Any particular reason you came to visit? And wearing that?"

Tooru flushed a little and laughed, using his free hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear. "I came because I missed you. Mikoto, too, but I missed you more." He gave a small triumphant smile at the darker hint of colour that rose to Yuujirou's cheeks at that. "And I figured this would be a fun way to do it. Some of my friends are in the designing classes, so I get to be their model sometimes. They let me keep this one. How do I look?" he asked, letting go of Yuujirou's hand to grab the puffy skirt of the dress and spin around.

Yuujirou smiled and flushed, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand while he averted his eyes. "You look cute." He mumbled, words obscured by the hand in the way. Tooru heard him anyways and grinned, taking the hand away from his face and locking their fingers together again.

"Come on." He said cheerily, sliding up close to the blonde. "Let's get something to eat. I wanna spend as much time as I can with you." Yuujirou did not flush, as he knew he had done that too many times already, and let Tooru lead him towards a small café, giving his hand a small squeeze that said what his throat would not let him.

'_I wanna spend as much time as I can with you, too.'_


End file.
